


My, my, hey, hey (Out of the Blue)

by FinallyAutumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't know Sam went to college, Gen, Mini Fic, Sam really doesn't answer the phone don't look for a happy end, Stanford Era (Supernatural), texts only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyAutumn/pseuds/FinallyAutumn
Summary: The texts Dean sends to Sam, while Sam is at Stanford. AU: Dean initially doesn't know Sam enrolled in a college. Mini-Fic.





	My, my, hey, hey (Out of the Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up? "  
-Pilot

answer your phone  
-4:02am, 23 aug 2002

will you fucking answer your phone?  
-10:16am, 23 aug 2002

don't worry, if you answer I won't pass you dad  
he won't talk to you  
-12:23pm, 27 aug 2002

he doesn't even talk ABOUT you  
-12:24pm, aug 27, 2002

dude you've never been away so long  
just let me know w the hell you're doing  
-11:46pm, sep 1 2002

if you come back -as you always do -  
we won't be at the cabin anymore  
-6:10am, sep 7, 2002

still don't know where dad is driving me  
it's a gig up north though  
-6:11am, sep 7, 2002

I'll let you know when we're arrived ok?  
-6:12am, sep 7, 2002

Bowman, N. Dakota  
you know how to find us  
-2:32pm, sep 9, 2002

suppose bowman didn't inspire you  
-2:06am, oct 27, 2002

orlando  
-2:07am, oct 27, 2002

it's already snowing here in Wy  
under what roof are you sleeping you little bitch  
-3:10am, nov 2, 2002

you got a job?  
-3:16am, nov 2, 2002

good job deactivating the GPS btw  
-3:17am, nov 2, 2002

Sammy, I don't think you understand  
I need to know you're alive  
it's important - not even dad cou

Delete

Save as a Draft?  
No

Sammy if you come back  
there won't be another screaming match  
-11:41pm, dec 28, 2002

I'll talk to dad  
He's actually very quiet  
-11:41pm, dec 28, 2002

it doesn't matter if you don't want to hunt  
trust me - hell I've been more of a fath

Delete

Save as a Draft?  
No

dude you should have seen what  
we've killed last night  
-3:20pm, feb 2, 2003

It was so big I'm  
not even sure it was a werewolf  
a fucking beast I tell you  
-3:21pm, feb 2, 2003

next time I'll take a picture  
-3:22pm, feb 2, 2003

ok sammy  
I bet it was fun n all  
now answer the phone  
-3:45pm, feb 2, 2003

man I need to know you're alive  
walkin and talkin  
-3:56pm, feb 2, 2003

happy birthday  
-11:23pm, may 2, 2003

if you like snow  
come visit us now  
at this cabin  
in the middle of fucking nowhere!  
-1:03am, dec 13, 2003

not going to see you or  
hear your voice ever again, am I?  
-4:16am, dec 13, 2003

gotcha  
so, you got into a college  
-5:34pm, feb 25, 2004

stanford huh?  
good choice ... because GIRLS  
-5:35pm, feb 25, 2004

is this number still working?  
-10:09am, apr 11, 2004

sam I've got 3 numbers now  
but this one is still working  
-10:10am, apr 11, 2004

dad and I sometimes work separately  
if you want to have a beer  
and you don't want to see him  
let me know  
-10:12am, apr 11, 2004

I'm going to Athens, Ohio  
alone - right after this damn good coffee  
-10:13am, apr 11, 2004

also THE IMPALA IS MINE NOW bitch  
-10:15am, apr 11, 2004

dad is driving some sorta monster on wheels  
-10:16am, apr 11, 2004

what if I stay in Ohio forever?  
-3:19am, apr 14, 2004

my my hey hey  
to the little bitch  
happy birthday  
-9:04am, may 2, 2004

ppp  
-11:33pm, jul 4, 2005

fukijng phone srry  
went fro m beer to whisjky to teqhuyla  
think im gonna sleewp here  
-11:36pm, jul 4, 2005

fireworks  
-1:06am, jul 5, 2005


End file.
